Escape to Nowhere
Escape to Knowhere is a 2023 TV movie directed by Kevin Smith and based on the Beatles film A Hard Day's Night. It follows the gang as they fnd themselves on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, along with a stowaway that'll cause them more trouble. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin *Taika Waititi as Hobbes. His arc is based on George Harrison from A Hard Day's Night. *Kevin Smith as Socrates. His arc is based on John Lennon from A Hard Day's Night. *Griffin Gluck as Andy. His arc is based on Ringo Starr from A Hard Day's Night. *Ty Burrell as Sherman. His arc is based on Paul McCartney from A Hard Day's Night. *Simon Pegg as Galaxoid. His arc is based on Norm from A Hard Day's Night. *Nick Frost as Nebular. His arc is based on Shake from A Hard Day's Night. *Colm Meaney as Grandfather/Borad. His arc is based on John McCartney from A Hard Day's Night. *Gal Gadot as Grandfather's fiancee *Jeff Bridges as Dracip *Joel Kinnaman as Interrogator *Jeremy Renner as Tenzale *Russell Crowe as Simona. His arc is based on the TV Director from A Hard Day's Night. *Ed Harris as the alien (cameo) *Bryan Cranston as Rupert (cameo) Plot Calvin (Jackson Kelley), Hobbes (Nathan Fillion), and Socrates (Ryan Stiles) are on the run from an alien. They get away, and then go to a spaceship, with Andy (Griffin Gluck), Sherman (Ty Burrell), and Galaxoid (Simon Pegg) and Nebular (Nick Frost) aboard already. Sherman reveals he got his grandfather (Colm Meaney) with them, because his wife ran away. With that, the gang takes off. The spaceship approaches a giant space liner. Grandfather wants something to eat, so Galaxoid and Nebular take him to a restaurant. Meanwhile, at the room, the gang learns more about Grandfather, and an alien comes in. He pulls out a tablet, and then closes a shade. The gang argue with him about it. Then they cause more hijinks, and the alien calls for a guard. Back at the restaurant, the gang sees Galaxoid and Nebular arguing, with Grandfather watching in silence. They reveal the argument topic, which is how Grandfather wanted a Wanted poster of the gang as a souvenir. Sherman reveals Grandfather hates friendship and unity. Galaxoid and Nebular leave the restaurant, and then Hobbes and Socrates flirt with alien girls, but Grandfather ruins it. Calvin takes Grandfather back to the room. Grandfather tricks Galaxoid and Nebular by hiding, but making them think he has escaped. Calvin and Andy search for him, and Andy falls in love with an alien. Hobbes and Socrates run into the alien girls again. They find Grandfather, who reveals he got engaged, and Andy accidentally steals his fiancee's purse. Meanwhile, an alien named Dracip (Jeff Bridges) chases down the gang. The gang arrives at a new spaceport, and then see the Bounty Hunters have followed them by tracking. They hide in the luggage chute and escape, but more bounty hunters have caught them. Calvin tells the others to follow him, and they hide in another ship. In an hotel room, the gang gets loads of hate mail, and they go to relax. Grandfather then befriends a waiter. In the club, Hobbes dances with a female alien, and Andy dances with a group. Galaxoid and Nebular find out Grandfather stripped down the waiter, and locked him into the closet so he can go to the party Andy was invited to. Galaxoid and Nebular track down the gang, and tell them about Grandfather. They go to Boyd's Club, and see Grandfather. The gang goes to the ship, and then sees Dracip and his crew. They arrest the gang, but Nebular gets them free via appeal, but Dracip takes them away. The five are taken for interrogation. The interrogator (Joel Kinnaman) asks several questions. Calvin wants to know who framed them. After the interrogation, they are free, but not to leave the city. Dracip teleports them back to Galaxoid and Nebular. They go to Grandfather in the cafeteria and eat a meal. Then a creature named Tenzale (Jeremy Renner) comes up to them, and says he is the director of the safe house, and forms a beef with Grandfather. Galaxoid takes the gang to their new room, and they set strict ground rules. Grandfather gets signatures on the Wanted poster from Andy and Socrates, but Calvin says no. Andy sneaks out of the room, and is followed by Calvin, Socrates, Hobbes, and Sherman. They go onto an alien planet, and play Calvinball. However, they are caught by a grouchy old man. Meanwhile, Grandfather awakens from a nap, and finds some old schoolwork of Calvin's. He replicates his signature, and falls into an elevator. Socrates chats with an alien girl. They go back to the room, and are scolded by Galaxoid. Tenzale's assistant appears and says Tenzale would like to speak with them. Tenzale tells them about Grandfather and his causing trouble. They split up and look for him. Andy finds him, and Grandfather has a motivational chat with him. Andy gets angry and storms off. After ignoring the others, they decide to look for Andy. Sherman finds out they've become inseparable. Calvin splits them up. Andy runs out of the safe house, and onto the planet, and then gets a disguise. Hobbes is encountered in a room by an alien named Simona (Russell Crowe). Simona wants Hobbes to impersonate the convicts for their line of designer clothing. Hobbes retorts to him, and then he is kicked out. Meanwhile, Galaxoid and Nebular are in a meeting with Tenzale, until Grandfather enters the room with the Wanted poster. Galaxoid and Nebular demand it back, and Grandfather gets so angry he morphs into an alien-like creature. Sherman then finds out he never had a grandfather. Grandfather reveals his plan to get the signatures to manipulate the gang. Andy causes some trouble in a restaurant. Grandfather, now called Borad, plans to become future ruler of the galaxy. Andy is then trailed by a cop, and then helps an alien get by the puddles. Andy is then arrested and put to trial. Calvin, Hobbes, Socrates, and Sherman look for Andy, but hear Galaxoid, Nebular, and Tenzale. They reveal Borad is a shape shifter and got a psychic link to make him Sherman's grandfather. They try to stop him. Then Sherman says they need to do something illegal. They write a letter to Andy and free him from jail. They free him, but are chased by police. The police are stopped by Dracip. Meanwhile, back at Borad's lair, Andy tears up the poster. Dracip arrests Borad, and then gives Calvin who put a bounty on them. They are taken home. Two days later, Rupert Chill (Bryan Cranston) gets a piece of hate mail from Calvin, who decides it's time to stop him, setting up Calvin and Hobbes III:Double Trouble. Production When the film was complete, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr expressed their graditude about the film, with McCartney stating, "It's the perfect homage to our film. I love it.". Starr said the same, saying, "Kevin Smith and Jackson Kelley have made our work more legendary.".